Miyuki-chan's Yuri Harem
by YuriChan220
Summary: What was the purpose of Miyuki having those strange dreams that are full of girls? And girls only? She might find the answer from the real world . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Miyuki-chan's Yuri Harem**

 **Protagonist: Miyuki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miyuki-chan in Wonderland or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Miyuki-chan in Wonderland fanfic! Since watching it many times, I'm sort of thinking why she has those strange dreams about girls being all over her, despite wanting a boyfriend. I don't think it makes any sense for her to be dreaming about girls when she desperately wants to get married to a man. I don't think I'll ever understand.**

 **So, I'm writing this fanfic based on the dreams she had and put those characters in her world, meaning from Wonderland and Mirror Land. It is possible that Miyuki has her own yuri harem already, so why not write it here? And why not write about her school life, too?**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story~**

Miyuki bolts up in bed from another strange dream she had and pants heavily, followed by a sigh.

"Another strange dream," she says while putting a hand on her forehead. "I was in a world where I was on a train and as usual, there were full of girls wanting to get to know me, and even want to kiss me. Heck, even the conductor had stopped the train in the middle of nowhere just to flirt with me. Oh, why? Why do those things happen to me?"

From every dream she had, she asks herself the same question. And those answers were never answered, from her point of view. Why does she have strange dreams about girls? And only girls? All she wanted was a boyfriend, so why not dream about being with a guy she likes? She sighs for the second time while shaking her head and gets out of bed to get ready for school.

Her mother is already getting ready for work and bids her farewell as soon as the brown haired girl starts making breakfast. She waves back after the door closes and sighs for the third time. She hopes she doesn't come across another one of those strange dreams as soon as she walks out the door. She pinches herself to make sure and thankfully, no strange dream. It's all real this time, so she can make it through the day without any chaos. Or will she?

After finishing breakfast, Miyuki leaves the house while walking down the path to Hinata Academy. Looking at her watch, she is sure that she will make it in time for school. Then, she realizes something.

"Oh, yeah!" she says. "It's time for the new semester!"

New semester means new schedule, which also means probably some new students are going to come into her homeroom. She excitedly runs towards the entrance along with some other students who are entering. However, she hears some squealing of fan girls coming from her left. In the halls, there is a handsome guy walking casually in the halls. He has short black hair and wearing a boy's uniform. Miyuki stares at him dreamily with hearts in her eyes.

"Hiro-kun~!" she swoons. "So handsome and charming as always!"

She had a crush on Hiro Fujisaki for a long time. She never spoke to him before, but she had long admired him when he transferred to this school. Since then, she began to practice writing love letters for her crush. She had been wracking her brains just to write it properly until about a week later, she felt that the last letter she wrote is perfect and put it in her school bag for safe keeping. Like this morning, after her strange dream about Mirror Land, she picked up her bag that still contained her love letter to her crush. She is so excited to present it to him, however, not when all the other girls are all over him like this. She needed to find some way for both of them to talk in private.

"Oh, my~!" A cheerful voice says from behind her. "You sure love that guy, don't you?"

Miyuki turns behind her to see a cute girl with long blonde hair with curls shaped like drills, from the front and back and wearing a red head band on her head. _She looks very familiar…_ she thinks to herself.

"Come on, there's no need to be shy about it~!" the cheerful blonde says.

"U-um, I was just….admiring him," Miyuki says as she sweat drops.

"Ahhhh, now look here, cutie~" the blonde puts an arm around Miyuki, pulls her close and points at Hiro. "Admiration can turn to love, you know? And I know for sure you love that guy~!"

"We haven't really spoken to each other that much," the brown haired girl says. "Besides, I don't know if he likes me back."

The blonde girl giggles as she hugs Miyuki, pressing her face against her large breasts. "Ohhhh, you're so adorable when you say that~!"

"Mmmmph!" Miyuki flails her arms wildly to try to get herself free from the girl's arms. "H-hey! You're…c-crushing meeee…!"

The blonde giggles again as she pulls away. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're just too adorable~! Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tomiko Sakura. What's yours?"

"I'm Miyuki Hanasaki," the brunette says.

"What a cute name~!" Tomiko says. "Nice to meet you, Miyuki-chan~!"

"N-nice to meet you, too," Miyuki says. _This girl looks so familiar. It's almost as if she's from…_

 _Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"Oh, the bell is ringing," Miyuki says. "I have to get to class."

"Oh, okay," the blonde girl says. "Where is your class at?"

"2-B."

The blonde brightens and hugs her again. "Oh, that's cool! I'm in the same class as you!"

 _Not again!_ Miyuki thinks to herself. "W-wait a minute! I haven't seen you before! Are you new here!?"

Tomiko pulls away and smiles. "Mm-hmm! I transferred a few days before I came here."

"Oh, I see." Miyuki says. "Well, let's get to class before we're late."

"Sure thing~!" Tomiko clings on to the brunette. "It'll be more fun if we walk together like this~!"

"Wh-why!?"

"You're so cute I can't resist clinging on to you like this~!"

Miyuki groans as she reluctantly begins to walk toward class with the blonde linking arms with her. _I really hope this isn't another one of those dreams again,_ she thinks to herself. _Although…why does it feel like it's not? It's this real after all? And why is my heart beating? It wasn't beating before when I looked at Hiro-kun. Maybe I'm just imagining things…_

* * *

As everyone takes their seats, Miyuki and Tomiko sit next to each other. The blonde smiles happily at Miyuki for sitting next to her as the brunette sighs heavily. Just then, the door slides open and a beautiful woman with blonde hair with pretty green eyes and wearing a black female business suit comes in. She is also wearing fish net stockings with black high heels. Miyuki gasps as she recognizes the woman. _N-no way!_ she thinks to herself. _She looks just like…_

"Good morning, class," she says. "My name is Yumiko Ayane and I will be your homeroom teacher for this semester. As you might have heard, your old homeroom teacher had to move due to something important. So, from now on, I will be taking over."

Everyone's eyes are on Yumiko as they stare in awe at their teacher's beauty, unlike Miyuki. Her heart keeps beating rapidly and thinking over and over about the same exact woman back in her dream in Wonderland. _Th-there's no way!_ she thinks to herself. _This can't be happening! The door girl from my dream is here and now the woman, who was the cruel queen in my dream, is my teacher! What else could there be!?_ She wanted to think it's another dream again, but it all seemed too real to be one. The real question is: why are those girls from her dreams here in the real world?

"Now, I shall do a roll call," Yumiko says as she picks up the clip board. "Toujou-san?"

"Here!" a violet haired girl raises her hand up.

"Yuki-san?"

"Here!" a guy with brown hair raises his hand up.

"Usami-san?"

"Here!" another guy with short gray hair shoots his hand up.

"Sakura-san?"

"Here!" Tomiko shoots her hand up.

"Hanasaki-san?"

Miyuki snaps out of her trance and shoots her hand up. "Oh! H-here!"

The teacher looks over from her clip board and stares at Miyuki. She offers a gentle smile and winks at her, making the brunette blush. _Did she just…wink at me!?_ she thinks to herself. Yumiko lets out a soft giggle and goes back to roll calling. _This is a really strange world, even if I'm in the real world…_ Miyuki thinks as she slumps down on her chair.

* * *

After a long period of class, the bell rings for next period. Tomiko cheerfully gets up off her seat and takes Miyuki's hand.

"Let's walk together!" she offers.

"U-um, sure," Miyuki says. She gets up and walks with the blonde until she feels a tap on the shoulder.

"Miyuki-chan?"

The brown haired girl turns to see her teacher holding up one of her notebooks.

"You left this at your desk," she says as she gently hands it to her.

"Oh, thank you!" Miyuki says as she takes the notebook and puts it in her school bag. "I must have spaced out. Heh, heh!"

Yumiko giggles as she pets Miyuki. "It's alright. Just try to pay more attention to your belongings, okay?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Miyuki says, blushing from the teacher's beautiful, kind smile. _Wow!_ she thinks to herself. _She's a lot nicer than she is in my dream. Maybe it's not so bad after all._

After that, she and Tomiko walk in the halls when Miyuki hears her friend giggle.

"Seems like you're a teacher's pet already, Miyuki-chan~!" The blonde teases.

The brown haired girl blushes furiously and waves her hand back and forth. "Why would you think that!? She was just…kind."

"Oh~? And why is your face red, then, hmmm~?"

"E-eeehhh!?" Miyuki puts both of her hands on her cheeks. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I'm going!" She begins to run aimlessly in the halls until she exits the school and turns toward a corner. _Why is my heart beating so fast!? Why am I feeling like this, even when I'm around my own teacher!?_ she screams in her mind. _All I wanted was a boyfriend!_

BAM!

She suddenly runs into someone without even paying attention and both of them topple to the ground.

"Owwww…" she groans as she sits up. "Who did I hit?"

"Hey!" a voice shrieks. "Can you get off of me, please?"

"Eh!?" Miyuki gasps as she sees a girl with light blue hair tied in a bun under her, struggling to stand. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She quickly gets off the girl and puts out a hand to help her up. But when she takes a look at the girl's face, her eyes widen in shock. _I…I feel like I know this girl…_ she thinks.

"A-are you alright?" Miyuki asks.

"I'm fine, thanks," the girl says.

 _Wow!_ Miyuki thinks to herself. _She's normal size instead of tiny and her voice sounds pretty._

"Sumire?" another voice says from behind Miyuki. The brown haired girl turns toward an older girl with long white hair that reaches down past her waist. "Oh, there you are." She walks toward the two and takes Sumire's hand. "I was looking for you, baby." She kisses her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yuri," Sumire says to the white haired girl. "I wandered off without you knowing."

Both of them touch foreheads as they look at each other lovingly. Miyuki stares at them in awe. _They look…so good together_ , she thinks. _Just like in Mirror Land._

"Thanks for finding her for me," Yuri says.

"O-oh, I didn't do anything," Miyuki says as she waves her hands back and forth. "I just suddenly bumped into her by accident."

Sumire smiles and pets Miyuki. "No worries. I'll be alright."

"Well, we'll see you later, cutie~" Yuri says with a wink. "Both of us got some gardening to do."

With that, the couple walk hand in hand toward the green house towards their left. Miyuki blushes furiously.

 _Wh-what's with this feeling?_ she thinks. _Every time I'm around these girls, my heart starts to race. Why? I just…don't understand._ She forms a fist and places it on her chest, where she can feel her heart beating. Right now, she has to focus on giving that love letter to Hiro and hopefully he will accept her feelings.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what do you guys think? You should know who these characters are since many of you watched the 2 OVA episodes many times. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. An Unbelievable Realization

**Chapter 2**

 **An Unbelievable Realization**

By the next morning, Miyuki heads out of the house again to get to school. However, when she steps foot out of the house, she sees a little orange kitten out on the sidewalk in front of a white fence, licking itself. She smiles at the cute kitten as she walks towards it and leans down.

"Hey, there, Little Kitty~" she coos. She notices a collar around its neck, which means it belongs to someone. "What are you doing out here?" She gently picks the kitten up and the cat meows softly in response, making Miyuki giggle.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice says.

"Hm?" She turns around to see a beautiful woman with fluffy orange hair and wearing a yellow leopard printed dress. _Sh-she….she can't be the same woman as…_

"Thanks for finding my cat," she says.

"O-oh, you're welcome," Miyuki gently hands her the kitten and turns to leave. "I'm glad I could help. I-I'll see you later."

"See you later, cutie~!" the woman waves at her. "Maybe we'll meet each other again later today for some tea and a chat~!"

"N-no thank you!" Miyuki stutters as she begins to walk faster and faster. _Goodness, what was that about!? And who was she!? I didn't know she was my next door neighbor. Maybe the other neighbors moved and I didn't even notice until now._ She keeps on walking as she thinks about the woman a few minutes ago. _She…is a nice person, but what are the chances of her jumping on me, wanting to get to "know me better"? Just like…her as Cheshire Cat._ The thought runs through her mind like a river flowing the whole time she walks to school.

* * *

Upon entering the school, she stops while taking a few deep breathes. She had been fast-walking the whole way that she didn't even think about stopping to catch her breath. She leans down with her hands on her knees to support her from falling over when someone approaches her. She looks up and sees none other than Hiro Fujisaki himself.

 _H-Hiro-kun!_ she thinks.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

Miyuki immediately straightens herself and laughs nervously. "O-oh! Yes, I'm fine! Haha!"

Hiro smiles and pats her head. "Were you running all the way to school? You know, it's still a bit early."

"Oh, um…" Her eyes avert back and forth for an excuse but found none. Hiro just chuckles.

"It's fine, don't worry," he says as he lets go and turns around. "Well, I'll see you around. What's your name, by the way?"

"I-I'm Miyuki. Miyuki Hanasaki," the brunette replies.

"A very nice name for a cute girl," he says. "My name is Hiro Fujisaki. Bye." He walks away with a smile on his face.

As he is out of sight, Miyuki just wanted to squeal with joy. She successfully has spoken to Hiro without any problem. And best of all, he had spoken to her. She doesn't know why, but she's happy. Though there's one thing wrong…

"My heart wasn't beating," she says to herself. "Why?"

Before she can say anything else, someone jumps on her with arms wrapped around her, making Miyuki jump.

"SURPRISE!" Tomiko says, happily.

"WAH! T-Tomiko-san!?"

The blonde giggles as she pulls away. "Please. Call me Tomiko~! We're friends now, remember?"

"F-friends?" _Come to think of it, when did she decide on that?_ Miyuki thinks to herself.

"Mm-hmm~! Or did you forget when we first met?"

"I-I didn't think we'd become friends that easily," Miyuki says.

The blonde giggles again as she slaps her on the back. "You're so funny, Miyuki-chan~! From the very moment I saw you, I knew right away that you would be a great friend. After all, you're so cute I couldn't resist looking at you~!" She gives the brunette a big hug, squishing Miyuki's face into her big breasts.

 _Sh-she's doing it again!_ she thinks.

"T-Tomiko!" Her screams are muffled from her chest while she waves her arms wildly. "You're…crushing me…again!"

"Hehehe~! Ohhh, you're just so adorable I can't let go!" The happy blonde says as she spins Miyuki around 360 degrees.

The brunette screams with the blonde laughing happily.

"Oh, you're so much fun, Miyuki-chaaaan~!"

"STOOOOOOP, PLEAAAASE!"

Thankfully, Tomiko stops as she laughs a bit more and lets go of the girl. She giggles at the sight of Miyuki having swirls in her eyes from being dizzy.

"Now then, to cut to the chase, you were talking with Hiro-kun, right?" Tomiko asks.

"Yes," Miyuki replies. "He just approached me and started talking to me. I was so happy that I finally talked to him, but…I couldn't think of anything else to talk about." She left out her heart not beating part on purpose.

"Aw~! But there's always a next time, right?"

"I guess…"

Tomiko takes notice of Miyuki's discouraged look and immediately gives her a big hug again.

"Oh, come on! Put a smile on your face, girl~!" she says.

"Not when you're crushing me…!" Miyuki shouts while flailing her arms wildly again.

Tomiko removes herself from her embrace. "You'll have your chance with Hiro-kun soon." She winks at her. "Besides, what better opportunity for you and him to go alone together than the courtyard?"

"The courtyard?" Miyuki asks.

"Sure thing! Follow me!" Tomiko takes the brunette's hand and both of them run towards the middle of the school. When they arrive there, Miyuki sees a beautiful fountain with red roses around it and a bench in front of the fountain.

The blonde beckons Miyuki to come towards the bench and sit together.

"I heard from most girls that they call this 'The Fountain of Love'."

"The Fountain of Love?" Miyuki repeats.

"Yes~!" Tomiko replies with sparkles in her eyes. "The girls were talking to me earlier about this place and they said it was the most romantic place they could find to spend their time with their loved ones~! Ohhhh, how nice it would be to spend it with mine one day!" She gently takes Miyuki's hand and stares into her eyes lovingly. "Or…how about we should get used to this place a little and enjoy our time together as best friends~?"

Miyuki blushes at this. "B-but you said this place is for couples?"

"Yes, but anyone can go there, too," Tomiko says. "They also say there's two beautiful girls who do the gardening everyday, including this courtyard, which is why those roses are blooming so wonderfully."

"Two…beautiful girls?"

"Mm-hmm~! I can't recall their names, but the girls told me that they are a lesbian couple," Tomiko explains. "They are always fawning over each other and kissing in the green house while watering the plants."

Miyuki stares at Tomiko for a moment while trying to recall who those girls were. _Always…fawning over each other…_ she thinks to herself. _Watering the plants…Ah!_ _I got it!_

"I think I know who they are!" Miyuki exclaims.

"You do?" Tomiko asks with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes. Their names are Sumire and Yuri. I kinda bumped into them yesterday."

"Really~? Well, I wanna meet them sometime. Be sure to introduce me to them, okay?"

"I promise."

There is a few minutes of silence while the girls were enjoying their time near the fountain when Tomiko speaks up again.

"Say, Miyuki-chan," she says as she scoots a bit closer to her. "If you ever get together with Hiro-kun, want to learn how to properly kiss?"

Miyuki blushes hard. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Tomiko just smiles as she scoots closer and closer to her until their shoulders touch. "I can teach you a thing or two. Just stay still for a bit." Her voice goes soft as she lifts her hand to touch Miyuki's cheek. "I can teach you right now~"

"T-Tomiko-chan…" The brunette stutters as she tries to back away, but Tomiko holding her hand prevents her to. The blonde wraps an arm around Miyuki, pulling her closer while she uses her other hand to tip the brunette's chin.

"You do it like this," she whispers. "And then, go for the goal."

"Th-the goal?"

"You know what I mean, Miyuki-chan~"

Miyuki blushes furiously as the blonde starts to lean in. Her heart beats rapidly from the blonde's touch. _I can't move,_ she thinks to herself. _I don't know how to get away. It's like I'm under hypnosis from this girl. But…why is my heart beating when I'm around her? I don't get it._ Tomiko's lips are an inch away from Miyuki's when the brunette's eyes widen. _I've got to act fast before I get too carried away!_

"U-um, you know what?" Miyuki says as she gently pushes Tomiko away. "I think that's far enough. You've taught me well, Tomiko-chan. Thank you very much! N-now, we should head to class before we're late."

"Ahhh…Miyuki-chan!" Tomiko reaches her hand out towards the brunette, but Miyuki is already on the run. The blonde lowers her hand and touches her lips. A small smile creeps across her face. "Heh…you sure can play hard to get sometimes."

Meanwhile, Miyuki is running in the halls until she stops to catch her breath. Clutch the school bag to her chest, she looks back to see if her friend is catching up to her. Thankfully she didn't, but she will if she doesn't hurry up. She can feel her heart still beating from what Tomiko was about to do to her.

"Wh-what was that!?" she pants. "I-I mean, it was only practice. But…but she looked like she really wanted to do it. And why did my heart beat during that time? Was because of embarrassment? Or was it nervousness?" Whatever it was, Tomiko's attempt to kiss her flashes through her mind over and over. Miyuki lifts her hand to touch her lips. "I wonder what her lips might have felt like…AH! Wh-wh-what am I saying!? I…I don't feel that way! No! There's no way that could happen!" She starts running blindly until she bumps into someone, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Ouch…" Miyuki groans as she gets up to see who she ran into. There is a girl with short red hair with the same uniform as her with stripped yellow and purple thigh high socks. Her eyes widen at the familiar sight. "Miss Butterfly…" she mutters.

"Hm?" the girl tilts her head in confusion.

"Ah! N-nothing!" Miyuki exclaims as she quickly stands up and offers her hand. "A-are you alright?"

"Yes," the girl replies. "I'm fine."

 _She sounds very quiet,_ Miyuki thinks to herself as she helps the girl up. _And this girl can understand me, unlike her as Miss Butterfly back in Mirror Land. She's also…very beautiful._

"That's good," she says.

The short red-haired girl looks up at Miyuki with her big red eyes. The brunette blushes furiously from her staring until she hears Tomiko calling for her down the entrance.

"Miyuki-chaaaan~?"

 _Oh, great!_ Miyuki turns back towards the girl and gives her a quick wave. "I gotta go! See you!" She sprints down the hall with Tomiko close behind her.

Luckily she makes it to the classroom and sits down at the desk, but unfortunately, Tomiko hugs her behind her anyways and leans close towards the brunette.

"You may have escaped me, Miyuki-chan~" she says seductively. "But I will always find a way to win. Here's your punishment." She kisses Miyuki on the cheek, making the brunette blush even harder than earlier. Tomiko pulls away, giggling. "Now that's out of the way, you've learned your first lesson on kissing~!" She gives Miyuki a wink and sits down at her own desk.

Miyuki, however, couldn't even move a muscle. _Tomiko just…kissed me! She kissed me! Oh, my goodness! My heart's beating a million miles an hour now! But…why? Why is it that when I'm around girls, my heart starts to race?_

Class starts a minute later with Yumiko coming in a second after the bell rang. Miyuki is unable to pay attention the whole time.

* * *

At lunch, Miyuki sighs as Tomiko puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Miyuki-chan~" she says. "Wanna eat lunch with me?"

"Sure."

The two sit across from each other with both desks facing each other. However, Miyuki isn't in the mood to eat just yet and Tomiko takes notice.

"What's the matter?" she asks. "Not hungry?"

"I…I have some things on my mind right now," Miyuki replies. "But…I can't figure out what it is yet."

"What sort of things was on your mind?" Tomiko asks.

The brunette hesitates for a moment. She wants to tell her friend about the strange dreams she had about girls. But…what will she think when Miyuki tells her? Will she think she's crazy? Or will she think something else?

"It's…about dreams," Miyuki says.

"Dreams?"

"Y-yes."

Tomiko raises an eyebrow. "Miyuki-chan…are you trying to hide something?"

The brunette jumps at this and waves her arms back and forth. "Ah! N-no! It's just…kind of hard to explain." It's not totally a lie, but she's being honest.

Tomiko is still confused. "Okay, but what about those dreams that your having is bothering you?"

Miyuki takes a few deep breaths and beings her tale. "My dreams…my dreams are about girls. Only girls. Every time I think something is fine, it doesn't and I'm transported to a weird world full of girls. First, I was transported to Wonderland, where I was late for school and I met this bunny girl and I fell into a hole. And then…I met the doorway girl. In other words…you."

"M-Me!?" Tomiko gasps.

Miyuki nods. "You were in my dream as the doorway girl and had me use your breasts as knobs to enter." She blushes from embarrassment as she says this.

Tomiko tilts her head a little and then bursts into laughter. Miyuki gets angry and slams her hand on the table to get her attention.

"It's not funny! There's a lot more to the story!" she shouts.

"Haha! Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you crack me up when you told me I was in your dream," Tomiko says. "Go on."

"Okay. So, as I was saying, after I entered Wonderland, I met more and more girls until I approached the Queen of Hearts, which is our teacher."

"Whoa! Ayane-sensei was the Queen of Hearts!?"

Miyuki sighs heavily. "Though, she wasn't as nice as she is the real world. She chased me around with her whip until she caught me. I thought I was a goner when all of a sudden, I was back home. I thought everything got back to normal when the cycle repeated itself. I don't know why, but it just…happened."

Tomiko nods. "I see. And you said you are in different worlds every time you dream. What other worlds did you get transported to?"

"Mirror Land, Video Game Land, my part time job that got turned into a wrestling ring, TV Land , Majoongg Land, and finally, X Land, where I went to the movies and got transported there."

Tomiko is stunned by this. "Woooow. And all of those worlds contained…girls?"

"Yes…" Miyuki hands her head down. She is glad to get it off her chest, but is afraid how her friend might react to all of this. "I know it's crazy, but that's what I wanted to tell you."

Tomiko grins and lets out a giggle. "Well, Miyuki-chan. From what you've told me, it seems like your dreams containing only girls means something. Something very important."

"Something…important?"

"When was the last time your heart started racing around Hiro-kun?"

"Never. Not one bit when I talked to him." Miyuki jumps at this. "Wait, how did you know about it?"

"I never saw you blush, even when you're talking about him," Tomiko explains. "Therefore, when you're with me or any other girl you've met, I can see your face turn red every time. And that must have been when you're dreaming about girls being all over you." She walks over, wraps an arm around her friend and smiles. "So, that makes one thing clear: you like girls!"

Miyuki gasps as she jumps back, almost to the point of falling off her chair. "Wh-wh-wh-what did you say!?"

"You like girls~! That's simple, right?" Tomiko repeats.

Miyuki blushes hard at those three words: **"You like girls"** Her heart beats a million miles an hour as she eyes Tomiko, who is smiling at her. She turns back towards the desk and puts her hands on her cheeks. _N-n-n-n-no! No! No, there is no way that would happen!_ she thinks to herself. _All I wanted was a boyfriend! Why would I like girls in the first place!?_ And then, something hit her. She recalls questioning herself as she gets transported to different worlds, "Why do those things always happen to me?" Those dreams aren't even with _one_ guy nor the guy she admired the most, Hiro Fujisaki. Back during the time she was transported to Mirror Land, she dreamed of only girls. And not one guy was in it. Which makes Miyuki realize what Tomiko is telling her.

 _I…I like…girls?_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this isn't too early for Miyuki to realize who she is, but I wanted to write it just so that I don't forget. Oh, and thanks so much for reviewing! I did not expect 3 reviews in this story, but it made me happy! And here's some character information in case you guys forget who those characters are:**

 **Doorway Girl: Tomiko Sakura**

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Height: 5' 3"**

 **Weight: 136 Ibs**

 **Likes: Having fun with Miyuki**

 **Dislikes: Anything spicy**

 **Facts: A wealthy student who transfers to Miyuki's school and quickly befriends her. There is a known fact that she is also in love with Miyuki…**

 **Queen of Hearts: Yumiko Ayane**

 **Age: 23**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Height: 5' 6"**

 **Weight: 145 lbs.**

 **Likes: Miyuki**

 **Dislikes: People who are lazy and annoying**

 **Facts: Miyuki's homeroom teacher. She immediately takes a liking of Miyuki since the new semester started. No other info is revealed until later on in the story.**

 **1st Flower Girl From Mirror Land: Sumire**

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair: Light Blue**

 **Height: 5' 2"**

 **Weight: 134 lbs**

 **Likes: Spending time with Yuri**

 **Dislikes: being purposely squished by people**

 **Facts: The girl that gardens around the school along with her girlfriend, Yuri. She loves Yuri very much and is always seen with her, fawning over her.**

 **2nd flower girl from Mirror Land: Yuri**

 **Age 17**

 **Hair: White**

 **Height: 5' 6"**

 **Weight: 145 lbs**

 **Likes: Spending time with Sumire**

 **Dislikes: Gross things**

 **Facts: The second girl that gardens around the school and is Sumire's girlfriend. She's a year older than Sumire, but loves her very much and is always seen with her, either playing with her or kissing multiple times.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	3. A Failed Attempt

**Chapter 3**

 **A Failed Attempt**

 **A/N: Just so you all know, I am including the girls from the manga as well. But some of them, since I have no idea where to put them or who they will be prior to that. Also, as much as I hate harem anime, I'll try to make this story like most harem anime has, like back stories for most of the girls. But, that won't come until later as most harem anime have as well.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews again~! Please continue to enjoy the story~! ;)**

Miyuki can't sleep. All afternoon, she's been thinking about what Tomiko had said to her at lunch. It can't be true… she keeps thinking to herself. _Why would I…like girls? I have longed for a boyfriend for such a long time. How…why…?_ She honestly has no idea why she would have such an interest at all. She remembered a while ago that she'll get married to a guy one day and she kept that vow until high school. But the real question is: if she were to dream of marrying a guy, why would she dream of girls? Clearly, she knows she's not a lesbian if that were to happen.

 _M-maybe those dreams are just messing with me,_ Miyuki tries to convince herself as she shuffles around in the bed. _I…I mean, they are just dreams. How could I possibly like girls when I desperately want to be with a guy? This is getting more weird by the day…_

Honestly, as much as she wanted to agree with Tomiko, she's still not sure if she wants to believe it. She sighs and shuffles again to make herself comfortable and finally goes to sleep.

By morning, Miyuki gets up and gets ready for school again. _I'm glad it's Friday._ she thinks to herself. _Maybe I can finally relax and not have those silly dreams anymore._ Another thing that she needed to do is present her love letter to Hiro or else she'll be too late. She grabs her love letter she left on her night stand and puts it in her school bag. After a quick breakfast, she heads out of the house when she stops to see not one, but two kittens outside, playing with each other.

"There are two of them now?" she asks herself. She walks over towards the kittens and kneels down. "Hey, guys. What are you two doing out here so early?"

As if on cue, the same woman's voice answers the question.

"Those two love to play in the morning," she says.

Miyuki jumps and swiftly turns towards the orange haired woman, who is wearing the same clothing as yesterday.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself earlier," she says as she takes Miyuki's hand and smiles. "My name is Shouko Nekoharu. What's yours?"

"M-Miyuki Hanasaki," the brunette replies.

"Ah, what a cute name for a cute girl like you~" Shouko says. "Say, are you still in for some tea and a chat when you get back from school~?"

"U-um...no thanks," Miyuki says. "I've got some other things I have to take care of at home."

"When will you have the time?"

The brunette ponders for a bit for an answer, but has nothing. "I'll...think about it."

Shouko giggles as she playfully pinches Miyuki's cheek. "You're so adorable, Miyuki-chan~! I'll be looking forward to your visits."

"O-okay..." Miyuki says with a nervous smile. "U-um, can you let go now? I have to get to school."

"Sure thing, sweetie~" The orange haired woman tips Miyuki's chin. "But first, let me give you something as a token of our friendship." She leans in to kiss Miyuki's cheek, making the brunette blush furiously. Shouko pulls away and smiles. "That's my treat~!"

Miyuki trembles as she puts her hand on her cheek while her blush still remains on her face. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-why did you do that!?"

"I told you, didn't I~?" Shouko chuckles. "It's my token of our friendship."

"We just met!"

"But you're so adorable, I can't help it, Miyuki-chan~!"

The brunette quickly turns and runs. "I gotta go! Bye!"

She sprints down the path until she slows down and stops to catch her breath. _I can't believe she kissed me!_ she thinks to herself. _She just...kissed me!_ She starts to sprint again towards the school until she gets toward the entrance. She pants from running so fast that she can barely breathe. She had been doing a lot of running lately, even in her dreams. She's a fit girl, but considering she had to do a lot of running, hiding and screaming in her dreams, she felt exhausted, even though they were just…dreams.

"Why in the world…would the girls go after me like this?"

"Miyuki-san?" a familiar voice says.

The brunette gasps and turns towards Hiro, who is standing there with a nervous smile.

"A-ah! Hiro-kun!"

"You ran to school early again?"

Miyuki can only nod. Hiro chuckles, walks over and pats her on the head.

"You're such a silly girl, Miyuki-san," he says.

Though she's not blushing from his touch, she is comfortable with him petting her like this. She smiles as she looks up at the tall guy.

"Say, since we still got time, want to take a little walk?"

Miyuki looks up at the black haired guy. "R-really?"

"Of course."

 _Oh, my gosh!_ she thinks to herself. _Maybe this is finally my chance to confess my love to him!_ She waited so long for this and now she's confident enough to present her love letter to him. She and Hiro take a walk in the halls for a few minutes. Miyuki stays close to the black haired guy. However, no matter how hard she tries, she doesn't feel anything from being by his side. Not even a blush. _How strange,_ she thinks to herself. _I should have feelings for this guy since I wanted a boyfriend, but…I just don't understand why I'm not falling for him anymore. Was Tomiko right all along?_

"Miyuki-san?" Hiro asks. "Is something the matter?"

Miyuki snaps out of her thoughs and shakes her head. "No, everything is fine. Hey, let's go to the courtyard!"

"The courtyard?" Hiro says, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, um, my friend showed me this place, so I want to take you there."

"Oh, okay."

Miyuki leads the way and both of them arrive at the courtyard near the fountain. She swallows hard as she gathers up all her courage and manages to take Hiro's hand and leads him towards the bench in front of the fountain. As they sit down, Miyuki fiddles with the hem of her skirt as she glances at Hiro over and over. She then looks over at her school bag that has her love letter in it.

 _Okay,_ she thinks to herself. _This is it. I'm one step closer to revealing my feelings. I'll prove Tomiko wrong that I don't like girls! I'm not gay! I am not!_

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Hiro asks.

Miyuki hesitates for a bit as she stares at the ground. She should be able to present the love letter to him right then and there. But something is holding her back. The words of Tomiko still flies around in her head. **_"You like girls, Miyuki-chan~!"_ **

"Actually," the brunette says quietly. "Yes. I want to tell you something important."

Hiro gives her a nod, signaling her to continue. Miyuki reaches in her bag and takes the love letter out. But she hesitates yet again. Deep down, even though she really wanted to do it, Tomiko's words echo in her head over and over. Why can't she say it?

"Hiro-kun," she says. The letter is out and in her hand, but fails to present it to him. "I…I, um…I wanted to…"

"Yes?" Hiro gives the brunette a worried expression.

Miyuki grits her teeth. She's frustrated with herself for not saying those three words in front of him, just like she always wanted. Even worse, her heart is still not beating from being around this guy. This can only mean one thing…

"I'm sorry," Miyuki says quietly. Her long bangs cover her expression, but her voice is shaking from trying not to cry in front of him. "I have…nothing to talk about. I have to go. I'm sorry." With that, she grabs her school bag and runs out of the courtyard, unaware that she had dropped the love letter.

Hiro looks over, picks it up and opens it. He reads:

 _"Hiro-kun, I hope this letter finds you well. The truth is…I've been admiring you for quite some time since the beginning of the school year. My heart fluttered the day I saw you and how popular you were amongst the girls at this school. To put it simply, I wanted to say this. I love you, Hiro-kun. I love you. You've been my admiration for a while and now I've wrote this letter to show my feelings for you. You're handsome, popular and a great student._

 _I love you, Hiro-kun. I've finally expressed my feelings through this letter. Thanks for reading this._

 _Miyuki Hanasaki_

Hiro looks up from the letter in the direction where Miyuki ran. He had received love letters from other girls before, but didn't think that this girl would write one for him as well. He feels bad for the brunette and for himself for not realizing this girl's feelings for him. Although, he did reject the other girl's love letters, his heart skipped a beat when reading this one. He actually fell in love with her at first sight as well, but wasn't brave enough to confess to her either. As much as he wanted to return her feelings, the way she apologized to him, ran off while dropping the love letter and that sad expression on her face, told him to leave her be. There's no point in loving her back if she has someone else to love. He could tell from that look in her eyes. The way she hesitated told him that as well.

"I guess we're never meant to be," he says sadly as he tosses the letter in the trash, grabs his school bag and walks in the other direction.

* * *

Tomiko enters the school with a happy expression on her face. She is excited to see her cute friend again as she always comes early and looking forward to play around with her before school starts. However, once she sees her best friend, Tomiko notices a sad expression on her face as the brunette approaches her. The blonde runs up to her as Miyuki dives into her arms.

"Miyuki-chan!" Tomiko cries out in alarm. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I…I couldn't do it," Miyuki sobs. "I just couldn't do it!"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to confess to Hiro-kun. But…but something was holding me back. I tried and tried, but I just couldn't say it! He was my admiration, my love! But…I failed to confess to him!"

Tomiko wraps her arms around her friend and gently strokes her hair. "I'm so sorry, Miyuki-chan. Really, I am."

Miyuki buries her head in her friend's chest and sobs her heart out. Never in her life, she had fell out of love towards someone. Someone like Hiro Fujisaki. And her realization that she liked girls made her even more confused and frustrated, considering those strange dreams she's always having. She's still not ready to accept it, but for now, being in Tomiko's arms is good enough.

A while later, they enter the classroom early with no one around yet and sits down at their desks.

"Tomiko," Miyuki says softly. "I…I don't know if I'm able to accept for who I am yet. It's too strange for me to even realize it."

The blonde just smiles at her. "It will take some time, Miyuki-chan. You don't have to rush yourself just because I told you your true interests."

"I know. I know but…" Her eyes start to well up in tears again and buries her head in her hands. "But…I loved him! How am I going to accept it when all I wanted was a boyfriend like Hiro-kun?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer for it, Miyuki-chan," Tomiko says sadly. "I'm sorry."

Miyuki doesn't say anything else as she keeps quiet. She really needs someone to talk to other than Tomiko. Sure the blonde is a bit of help, but that doesn't make her feel better about accepting herself for who she really is. _Am I…really that gay?_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

The school goes by pretty slowly for Miyuki. She couldn't concentrate on her school work, even though Yumiko kindly encouraged her to. She was mostly silent during lunch and Tomiko just ate while looking at her with a worried expression. She wishes she could be of help to her a bit more, but considering that Miyuki is stuck in a rock and a hard place, she doesn't know what else to do. Pretty soon, school is over and Miyuki starts to walk home. It's been a hard, sad day for her since that failed confession. She just wanted to go home and lie in bed for a while. However, while walking in the halls, she looks up at a sign that says "Psychologist".

"I never knew we had this here," she says.

"We sure do~!" A cheerful voice says, startling the brunette.

Miyuki's eyes widen at the woman in front of her. She has long silver hair that's tied up like a beehive and wearing a yellow dress. _D-don't tell me…_ Miyuki thinks to herself. _She's just like…Humpty Dumpty…_

"Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you," the woman says. "My name is Hitomi Izumi, your school psychologist. And what's your name?"

"Miyuki Hanasaki," the brunette replies.

Hitomi smiles and gently takes her chin. "What a cute name, young lady~!"

 _Oh, great! Not another one!_ Miyuki pulls away. "Y-you know, what I need to go home, so-"

"Wait!" Hitomi begs. "Do you want to talk about something? You seemed a little down when I saw you."

"Huh?" Miyuki turns back with a confused expression on her face. "You mean, you can help me with my predicament?"

"Of course~! Just tell me what's wrong and I'll try and help you. Okay?"

Miyuki hesitates for a bit. She could use some help from this woman since she's not so sure if she can solve this herself. She proceeds to come inside the office and Hitomi closes the door behind her. Inside, the floor tiles is colored black and white, there's a chess table next to the wall, chess awards and trophies in a glass cabinet and a large couch for people to sit or lie down on with a chair in front of it.

Hitomi lets Miyuki sit on the couch, in which she obliges as the silver haired woman sits on the chair.

"Now then, can you tell me what's been bothering you?" Hitomi asks.

Miyuki takes a deep breath, gathering up all her courage and proceeds to tell the woman everything. She tells her about her weird dreams about travelling to seven different worlds, how the worlds are with only girls and them trying to "get to know her better" when all she wants is a boyfriend and how her friend Tomiko told her that she likes girls after figuring out what those dreams mean. Hitomi rubs her chin thoughtfully for about more than a minute.

"Hmm…" she mumbles and looks up at the brunette. "Have you had a crush on a boy?"

Miyuki can only nod.

"And when did you try to confess to him?"

"J-just this morning," Miyuki replies. "But I failed to do it because something was holding me back."

"And you didn't feel anything for him, even when you're with him?"

"No."

"I see." Hitomi stands up and sits next to the brunette. "I think I know what's going on. And I'm sure _you_ do, too."

"What is it then?" Miyuki asks.

"Change of heart," Hitomi whispers in her ear.

The brunette gasps and jumps back a little. "Wh-what did you say!?"

"You had a change of heart, Miyuki-chan. Think about it. You used to have a crush on this boy, but you had dreams full of girls. And your friend told you that you like girls if you had dreams like that."

"B-but, that's not possible!" Miyuki cries. "All I wanted is to have a boyfriend! I am not gay, Ms. Izumi! How can you say that when it's just _dreams!?_ They're just dreams!"

"Yes, but sometimes, dreams can have a really powerful meaning," Hitomi says as she cups her hand on her cheek. "Like how your dreams are full of girls and only girls. There are some1 things about yourself that you don't already know."

Miyuki looks down at the floor. "B-but…but…"

"You can always think about it, Miyuki-chan. There's really no rush in deciding whether to accept yourself or not."

"I…I understand…"

Hitomi smiles as she softly kisses her on the cheek. "Now then, you should run along home. But before you go…" She walks over and takes a card from her desk and hands it to her. "If you ever need anything, I'm only a call away. Or you can e-mail me anytime you want. I'm here to help whenever I can, Miyuki-chan."

The brunette takes the card, thanks her and heads on home. Things have been on her mind as she is on her way to her house, like meeting and talking with Hitomi and how her dreams give real meaning. Her thoughts go on and on until she arrives home. She sees a note on the fridge from her mother, telling her that she won't be home from work until late, which means that she'll have to cook her own dinner tonight. But she's not hungry right now, so she goes up to her room, tosses her school bag aside and plops down on her bed, facing the ceiling.

 _Am I…am I really that gay like Tomiko and Ms. Izumi say I am?_ she thinks to herself.

For her, it's nearly impossible to accept it. She always claims to want a boyfriend her whole life, but all these dreams she's having about girls is very confusing. She has no idea what to do now.

 _Maybe…I'll really think about it for the time being…_

* * *

 **A/N: This taken from Major Mike Powell's "Change of Heart" since I couldn't think of anything else. And also, sorry for the super late update. Been a bit busy with other stories and stuff. Also, I wanted to make this story longer, so don't be mad if Miyuki chooses not accept herself just yet.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
